The tales of Israel and Palestine
by MutariHunter
Summary: Just some short stories of Israel and Palestine's lives together and with other nations.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Israel glanced at his cousin who was sipping on mint tea. The brown haired nation was paying him no attention, and instead watched Israeli soldiers walk by. Israel sighed and brought his attention back to all the paperwork his boss sent him a day or two ago. Most of it was regarding to his relationship with Jordan, and the rivers they now occupy. His boss was not happy when he stated a peace treaty with his neighbor, but non the less complied for the most part.

After three hours he had finished his work and put his pen down. The last stack he had finished had to do with the West Bank and Gaza. Israel sometimes wished Palestine was in control of the land and country. Just like back when they were a tad bit younger than they are now. Being a nation was to stressful...especially when you are technically looking after two of them.

"West (Palestine's nickname)! Do you want to go get some StarBucks with me?" Israel asked as he approached the weak nation. Palestine finally looked at him with those angered green eyes. "And I'm not taking a no for an answer Yakiri."

"Then are you commanding me?" Palestine questioned in a defiant tone. Israel glared at his stubborn cousin. "I will not walk on those streets unless the buildings are waving my flag."

"Well to bad. They won't be waving your colorful flag for another century or so, so get over it," Israel said crossing his arms. Palestine glared up at him, and Israel knew he shouldn't have said that. It was times like these when the two would try to crush each others spirits. However Israel found it easier to do just that to the ex- nation. Sometimes he was surprised the nation could walk or talk at all considering his situation.

"Yes, no thanks to your people...damn occupiers," he muttered. Israel's anger flared as he went and stood in front of The West Bank. Palestine looked up at him through his bangs. Israel clasped his hands onto his cousin's shoulders, and held tight.

"Need I remind you that the ones who drove me insane and made me take your home was the Zionists...not the whole of my citizens. And wasn't it you who refused to take us back when we were fleeing for our lives?" Israel said crushing the nations shoulders hoping for a grimace. Of course none came and Palestine instead eyed him with the same ferocity.

"No you needn't remind me as to who corrupted you. However, as to do with the whole immigration subject you should have realized, along with your citizens that we couldn't fit you all! Not to mention you failed to follow British orders when it came to immigration! Not only that but then you forced so many of my people out of the country and ripped me apart! You took my name for Gods sakes! Now all the others call me West Bank, or hell even Gaza! But never Palestine! No never Palestine! I'm like Prussia who no one remembers even existed. The only thing though is that I'm still a country but I don't have control over my own citizens or land! Prussia seemed to get off easy compare to me! It hurts Israel! It hurts Damnit!"

"And what about me huh?! I said sorry! I fought with my bosses just so you could have land at all! I'm the reason you are still here! And don't think for one minute that I don't feel your people's pain! I feel everyone's pain on this land we share! Thanks to me having to be in control of both sides I do feel your pain and more!" Israel choked. Palestine sat still with glossy eyes as he watched his cousin start to break down. "I'm sorry for what I did I really am! And if I could go back in time and stop this from every happening I would! But I can't and I hate myself for that! I've hurt so many people in my years as a nation! And I hate it! I just want us to go back to the good old days when we shared our land equally. Where neither ruled alone. But I can't do that. I can't make them see the good. I can't change my peoples minds!" Israel fell to his knees, his head resting on Palestine's lap. He shook with sobs and built up grief. Palestine began to run his fingers through the black locks as his cousin cried for the both of them. The ex nation started to softly mumble a lullaby that all his siblings knew,

 _Yalla tnam, yalla tnam_

 _La dbahla tayr el hamam_

 _Rooh ya hamam la tsadee_

 _Bidhak a rima la tnam_

 **An: It took me forever to figure out Israel's personality. I didn't want to have him be the 'victim of the Middle East' kind of OC, or the completely evil villain either. Instead he is sort of a mix I guess. Where as Palestine is quiet and hardened by his unfortunate situation, and tends to have his episodes of blaming his cousin for the issues that exist. Neither are to blame for their circumstances, and neither actually hate each other. Also I might add in a few other nations from the area. Also if you were wondering the lullaby is called 'Yalla Tnam Rima' and it's an Arabic lullaby that many Arabian children grow up listening to before falling asleep. My mom use to sing it to me till I got older. Anyway comment and let me know if you have any ideas you want to see written down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Dude you came!" America beamed as he clobbered Israel into a bone crushing hug. Israel laughed and hugged him back with the same amount of strength. The young nation's birthday had arrived, along with more than half the world. Normally he invites the whole planet, but his President Mr. Trump wasn't allowing terrorist countries within their borders. So countries like Syria, North Korea, Afghanistan, and Russia weren't invited. Of course knowing Russia he was going to find a way into the country no matter what.

"Happy 241birthday Alfred," Israel said handing him a wrapped gift. The American squealed and hugged the beautifully blue wrapped gift to his chest.

"Thanks Danny my man!" America then noticed the quiet nation behind the Jewish State. "Who...is that?"

Israel had almost forgot about his cousin. Grinning he wrapped an arm around the Nation's arm and brought him forward.

America took in the brown shaggy hair that reached a bit last the nation's ears. Forest green eyes that popped due to his brown skin. Black long sleeve shirt and black baggy jeans. His shoes were also black. The only thing that wasn't was the white with black patterns scarf wrapped around his neck. America noticed that this nation was exactly the same height as Israel...and that he was possibly another Romano.

"America this is my cousin Palestine. Naddy meet Alfred."

"It's Nadir ya hmar (donkey),"Palestine scolded. America's eyes widened as he stared at the holy land itself. Then Palestine took out a small silver wrapped...something. It wasn't in a box that's for sure. "Eid Milad Saeed (Happy birthday) 'Amrika," he said holding the gift towards the young nation. America took it and looked back at Palestine with an awe expression. "Mā huwa? (what is it?)"

"No I...I just thought that you like...hated my guts bro," America admitted. Palestine crossed his arms across his chest and gave the American a look that shouted 'the hell man?'

"As much as I probably should hate your 'guts man' I am not going to hate upon a child just because they helped this zib (dick)," he pointed towards his neighbor.

"...okay...wow you are salty!" America laughed. Palestine was taken back by the slang and turned towards Israel. Israel just shook his head and told him,

"America is known as the melting pot for a reason. He understood every Arabic word you used."

Palestine flushed and looked at the blond nation who for some unholy reason was cracking up.

"I did not realize you knew Arabic...I wouldn't have said that if I knew," Palestine muttered burying his face into his Keffiyeh (the scarf). America took a deep breathe and thanked the two nations for coming, before he left to go meet more nations that had arrived. "I wish you'd had told me that he could speak Arabic."

"Naddy, The Untied States of America can speak over two hundred languages! It wouldn't matter if you spoke in Hebrew or Afghani he would have still understood you," Israel laughed as he pulled his cousin into a side hug to comfort him.

Israel had used the next hour and a half introducing his cousin to familiar faces and new ones. All the names and faces were giving Palestine a massive headache. It has been years since he's spoken to so many people at once.

"Daniel! I think I've met enough nations for the night," Palestine groaned as he halted the Jew in place. Daniel, Israel shrugged and then pulled him onto the dance floor (silent thanks to the Mexicans for cleaning it). Palestine froze realizing that he hasn't danced in years...twenty to be exact. And even if he had he wasn't up to date with the rest of the world. "What is this obnoxious song!" He yelled over the music. Israel's laugh was mostly muffled, and Palestine barely caught the answer. HandClap.

Israel began moving with the music in a way that would have gotten him burned at the stake back two hundred years ago.

"Just try to move to the music as best you can!" The Jewish state yelled as he pulled his cousin closer. Palestine started moving his body in a weird way he wasn't all to comfortable with. His cousin laughed at him, and apparently had given up to him learning how to move to the beat. Instead he armed an arm around the Muslims waist, while bringing the brunets hand to his shoulder. Their remaining hands were clasped together. Israel did what Palestine expected to be the American equivalent of ballroom dance.

As the song went on Palestine began getting the hang of the dance and started going all out dancing with Israel. If only the leaders of their countries could see them...they'd probably drop dead. All the past sixty nine years of pain vanished as the glided across the dance floor. Palestine hadn't felt this alive in forever.

Finally the song had ended and Palestine was panting along with his cousin, who happened to be grinning like a crazed drug fiend. He looked around the rest of the floor to see which nations had joined in the fun. He was shocked when he spotted the Russian country.

"Israel?"

"Hm?"

"Wasn't Russia banned from the party...more importantly the country?"

"Ha! Yeah you would think that would stop him. But there's no getting in between him and his Fredka on this special day."

"Fredka?"

"Don't ask Yakiri."

Palestine watched as Russia pulled America into the middle of the floor as a new song started up again. Both nations were beaming brightly as they jammed out to the song.

"You ready to go?" Israel asked. Palestine looked back at him and nodded. With that the two announced their departure and went to the airport, got on a private jet, and headed back to the Holy Land.

AN: wow...I am really enjoying this series so far. I wasn't sure on what to write next..until I went to JCPennys and saw the Fourth of July clothing and flags. So I decided to do America's birthday with the two holy land nations. And it was fun. If you have any moments in history you want me to try and write or just off on the side moments you want to read than I will gladly try my hand at them. I'm currently doing some research on the other Middle eastern countries. I lived in Jordan, and the U.A.E. for some time and visited Syria, Lebanon, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Bahrain, and Oman growing up. Of course that doesn't mean I know all that there is to know. I was a little girl back then. So yeah not sure how long that will take. Until then comment and have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

"And with that said this meeting is adjourned," Germany said stepping down from the podium. Nations began filling out of the large room and into the hallway were gossips would begin. Israel got up and noticed the other Middle Easter countries already leaving. Jordan was the only one left and was currently conversing with America. Israel smiled and walked over to greet them.

"Shalom! What are you two talking about?" Israel asked. Jordan smiled at him and said in quiet voice,

"Salam Israel." Her accent was heavy as she spoke. Jordan (As a human Amal Aglouni) had dark eyes and hair, that was covered by a black hijab. Her skin was a dark color like Palestine. She wore a black abia (An: I don't think I spelled that right. It's the black long thin coat thing we wear over our clothing in public.) Standing next to the American she was the tiniest thing. In reality she was five foot five.

"Sup Israel! Me and Jordan here were discussing my bosses renewal on MOU (memorandum of understanding)," America beamed. Jordan's cheeks were flushed, which caused her neighbor to smirk. "I just love my boss!"

"Obama? But isn't he...what's the word your people use? Ineffective." America growled silently cursing the republicans under his breath.

"He is not ineffective. Those damn republicans just won't let him do shit. Now some of his ideas aren't the best, but he ain't the first President to have a plan set in motive and have it mess up," America said defending his boss. "Besides his family is the best compared to some of my other boss's I had a while back."

"Well I stand corrected," Israel laughed. "And I'm happy for you Jordan. You've been doing pretty good lately...no one threating you?" He asked. Jordan shook her head and giggled.

"No. Iran has stopped yelling at me about our treaty...I think he has other things to worry about," she said. Israel noticed America looking between them with a question on his face.

"Ma Ka-ra?" Israel asked. America frowned and began counting on his hands. "America!"

"Oh sorry! I was just wondering...how old are the both of you?"

Both Asian countries looked at each other wondering the same thing.

"Well technically I'm only as old as before WW1...I can't remember the exact date. Though I do have memories from way before that," Israel said shrugging. Jordan smiled softly at him.

"Yes, Israel has actually appeared before many times in the past. However for some reason he didn't stay long and disappeared. Only to reappear with a new name," Jordan explained. "As for me I'm actually about 1414 years old."

Both boys gaped at her in awe and wonder. America than have a whistle with a lazy smirk on his face,

"Damn! You fine doll."

Israel whacked the nation on the arm which only made the blond country laugh louder. Chuckled at the catcalling and simply gave the younger nation a pat on the arm.

"Asfa (sorry) but I am not into younger men," Jordan said with a teasing smile. This time both boys laughed. "See I know how to have fun."

"You sure do babe," America grinned. Israel rolled his eyes and looked at the time. It was getting late and they all had planes to catch in the morning.

"Well as entertaining as this has been I need to get back to my hotel room and rest," Israel said hugging to two goodbye. "Jordan do you need me to walk you back?"

"No thank you. My room is actually right across the street,"Jordan said waving her hand which was covered in impressive henna tattoos. "I'm sure that Bern is safer than New York anyway." America pouted and huffed. He gave the woman a quick bear hug and then headed out while yelling 'IGGY!'

The two countries walked out the front door. Jordan gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" Tesbahey ala khear Daniel," Jordan said. Daniel smiled and returned the kiss to the cheek.

"Laila Tov Amal."

The two parted in different directions to their hotel. Of course Israel kept an eye on his cousin to make sure she got into the building across the road just fine. Switzerland wasn't really known for heavy crimes. But that didn't mean that one could still get hurt from the petty ones. With a smile on his face the Jew walked under the starry sky alone.

 **AN: wow that took me a whole hour and a half to write. I had to research Jordan and America's MOU and Jordan's treaty with Israel. Also the city for the meeting and crimes in Switzerland. And let's not forget how old Israel and Jordan are. I decided to make Israel as old as some time before WW1...maybe 1900 or something. I tried to do it like Jordan, but the whole history of ancient Israel confuses me to no end. So instead he is kind of like Poland where he was alive once before and then died only to return years later. Of course Israel died a lot more than Poland in my head canon. So anyway I finally introduce Jordan. The amazing country where most of my Arabic family lives, where I went to kindergarten for two years, and where my little sister was born. I chose Amal as her name because that's how I've always seen the country as growing up. A hopeful place of peace and love for America and even Israel...some what. Sure is better that Iran on that subject. So thanks for reading. Have a nice night!**


	4. Chapter 4

Palestine sat at the table in the Park Hotel in Netanya, scrolling through a touch phone that his cousin had bought him. It was called an IPod and it was the latest piece of technology. People were going crazy over it. Now Palestine himself might have had the same reaction if he could actually figure out how it worked.

"Stupid Israel. Not showing me how to work this and then leaving," he muttered as he began pressing the on button on and off. There was a knock on the door causing Palestine to sigh and put down the piece of advance technology. He opened the door and noticed his visitor. The male was probably nineteen and had wavy blond hair that came past his ears. Violet eyes hidden behind glasses. He was pale white and was holding a …polar bear? Palestine knew it was a fellow nation, just not one he ever met.

"Oh…hello. Is Israel here?" the blond quietly asked. Palestine shook his head. "Oh well…i have some paper work I need him to fill out." Palestine motioned for the young nation to enter.

"And you are?" Palestine asked crossing his arms, as the blond set the papers on the table. Said blond flushed and muttered something. "I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"I'm Canada."

"Oh…Aren't you America's twin?" Palestine asked. Canada nodded and stood still not sure of what to do. "Another friend of Israel's I'm guessing."

"And..um who are you…a nation?" Canada asked looking into those green eyes that could only belong to a really old country. Of course Canada had never met him.

"I go by many names but I prefer Palestine," Palestine answered staring at the nation and then the bear in his arms. "No mean of rudeness but…why do you have a polar bear?"

"Oh this is kumajouro…he's my spiritual animal," Canada said petting the white bear. Palestine nodded and processed the information. Many nations had the ability to pick an animal to live by their side as long as they existed. Prussia had that yellow bird, India had an elephant, England with his strange mythical creatures, the Emirates with his falcon, and Jordan just recently adopted a brown colored cat off the streets of Amman.

"Canada right? Thank you for coming. Unfortunately my cousin isn't here at the moment, so if you would just leave those papers here and leave that would be great" Palestine said as he opened the door. Just than their was loud noise and black out.

Palestine groaned as he tried to move. He then realized he couldn't due to the large metal piece lodged through his arm. On top of that was a nice big piece of the wall where the door was. His hearing wasn't working right either. He knew what had happened. Another one of his citizens had blown up the place and took their life in the process. Suicide bombers…how Palestine hated those damn people. It never did him or his cousin any good when either side decided to blow themselves up like that.

He looked across the now smoky and littered room to fine Canada knocked out along with his bear.

Have to get him out of here….else his officials throw a fit.

With any strength he had the nation pushed off the wall, and ended up yanking the metal rod out of his arm. He gasped in pain but ignored it. Luckily that was the only large piece of debris on him. Dusting the rest of he made his way to the young nation. The bear was breathing and so was Canada.

Police and others would be there soon, which meant he needed to hurry. Israel's minister wouldn't be happy if the others found him in Israeli boarders. Throwing Canada over his shoulder and the bear wrapped in his bad arm he made his way to the window. They were on the third floor and he knew he'd probably break something if he jumped. Looking back in the room he then sighed knowing he had no choice but to jump. His people would probably be punished as it is. No reason to give the the Jewish leader another opportunity to harm his children.

"Philistine!"

Palestine looked down and noticed who had come. It was Israel and his arms where wide open. The Muslim threw the bear first and watched as his cousin caught the bear with ease. Next he positioned Canada in his trembling arms. Israel was almost as strong as America… _please Allah let him catch this child._ He threw Canada into Israel's arms. When the Jew caught him Palestine let out a breathe of relief.

"Come on Nadir! Your next!" Israel shouted awaiting for him to jump. Palestine with all the courage he could muster jumped. All the way down he went, landing in strong arms. "You weren't scared were you?" Israel laughed. Palestine noticed that his cousin was in internal pain…the bombing hurts. He was gently set down on his feet.

"Hamas…they bombed it,"Palestine said in a quiet voice. Israel only nodded as he picked up Canada and the bear.

"Come on we have to leave."

Without another word they fled from the scene, while sending prayers for the dead and injured.

 **An: this is the Passover Massacre of 2002 March 27. A Hamas member suicide bombed the place killing thirty civilians and injuring hundred and forty. Anyway sorry for taking so long…i am trying to plan these things a head so it's not messy or anything. And I learnt that Canada was actually an ally with Israel. Ya learn something new everyday. Sorry if this wasn't a great chapter…I just needed Canada to meet the Muslim nation. So anyway thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5: random shit

Feelings

Israel: Hey Phili?

Palestine: Hmm? (Turns page in book).

Israel: Do you hate me?

Palestine:...Are you seriously asking me that?

Israel:...Yesss?

Palestine: (sighs) I'm not allowed to hate…

Israel: Why Do I feel like there's a but.

Palestine: ….but I don't like you.

Israel: So what would make you like me?

Palestine: My sweet Israel. You could return my home to me and it still wouldn't change my feelings.

Israel:...I screwed up that bad huh?

Palestine: Yes.

Code names

Israel: Alright we're going to be conducting in an illegal activity! But first we need code names. (Points to self) I am Falcon one. (Points to Egypt) your "been there done that."

Egypt: (brings out loaded gun).

Israel: (points to Palestine) you're "currently doing that."

Palestine: (rolls his eyes).

Israel: (points to Iran) you're "it happened once in a dream."

Iran: (begins to gag).

Israel: (points to Syria) your "if I had to pick a guy that isn't Palestine at gunpoint."

Syria: (gives Israel the middle finger).

Israel: (points to Jordan) and you're…..Falcon two.

Jordan: Oh thank Allah.


End file.
